My Sweet, Darling Friend
by Shattering Desire
Summary: Despite what people – and his family – believed, Damian Wayne did have someone who cared for him when he was younger, but that person disappeared after he turned seven-years old. :: hinted OFC/Damian Wayne, either platonic, romantic or friendship-y, it's totally up to you. WARNING –– OOC! Damian, AU, not connected to the story or timeline of the Batman comics, etc. ONE-SHOT.


**EDIT 7/23/1013**: Thanks to a reveiwer, **_xXDeathLadyXx_**, I can have proper german in here instead of the online translation ones from Google and Babylon. xD But at least I got one correct word from them, _Fledermaus_ (bat)! On a more interesting note, once I get the internet back and don't have to go the libary to get it, I'll have a more realistic Damian one-shot, ahaha!

* * *

**My Sweet, Darling Friend!**

* * *

Despite what people – and his family – believed, Damian Wayne did have someone who cared for him when he was younger, but that person disappeared after he turned seven-years old.

He questioned his mother – Talia, what happened to her, but she merely replied, that "she will return if she completed her task, if not..., then she simply was not as noteworthy as I thought she was."

In addition, considering the fact that seven years-old has passed, Damian was quick to realize that whatever she was doing, she must not have completed whatever task his mother sent her. However, despite knowing this, he holds a small amount of hope that the first person, the first female what showed any amount of compassion for him, was still alive was merely taking a long time to complete her mission.

Nevertheless, what could a mere weak, almost sickly, daughter of an assassin could possible do for any of his mothers' missions? What could have intrigued his mother so much about her?

_'Why did you accept a mission from my mother?'_ Damian teeth grinded together, fists tightening, _'And wouldn't mother answer me when I questioned what was noteworthy about _her_?'_

However, most of all, the son of Batman wondered why he was even waiting for his grandfather's daughter to show up at the hotel room he was currently sitting in?

The fourteen year knew the answer, but all he did was grunt when he realizes this. "Tt."

A giggle came from the shadows in the corner of the room, making Damian throw the butter knife from the tray cart sitting idly besides the overpriced chair he was currently sitting in near the window. "**Grüßt man so eine alte Freundin, mein süßer** Damian?" Purred a feminine voice, and the familiarity of it causes Damian to scowl and stand up and face the intruder. [1]

"**Wer glaubst du, wer du bist, mich **'**deinen süßen** Damian' **nennen zu dürfen?**" Damian hissed, the orbs he gained from his father narrowed into dangerous slits.[2]

"**Ich bin diejenige, die die Rechte erworben hat, dir ein Kind zu gebären, solltest du eins haben wollen.**" The woman stated firmly. "And if you want a more blunt answer, I am the one who cared when others did not."[3]

Damian frowned, he could just _hear_the smile that is on the face that he can only see the outline of, "What?"

"Oh." Disappointment just oozed out of that one word that the son of the bat resisted to flinch _(great now I am disappointing some woman I do not know – wait, why the fuck do I care)_. "You have forgotten me already, my darling **Fledermaus**?" [4]

The curvy outline of the female in the shadows came into the light, and blue orbs could only widen with realization of who he was talking to. Damian eyes drank in the form of the seventeen-year old girl in front of him, party in disbelief and wonder as to why he can see so many scars among her body, when last he saw of her she had unblemished skin. He can see muscle and other things he never thought such a sickly girl could have, she seemed to have the body of that of an assassin.

". . . Nicole." He breathed.

"Yes, Damian" Nicole Larsen smiled, and _dear lord, her smile was still as sweet as when they were young_. "**Mein süßer Schatz, Freund**." [5]

* * *

[1] **This how you greet an old friend, my sweet Damian?**

[2] **Who do you think you are, calling me "Your sweet Damian"?**

[3] **I am the one who gained the rights to claim to give birth to your child, should you wish to have one.**

[4] **Bat.**

[5] **My sweet, darling, friend.**

_I totally just googled up an online translator (one babylon and the other google translate), so if any of the things is wrong, inform me, and I shall fix it. Now carry on and read my author note, it shall inform you of why this fiction sucks ass and so OOC._

* * *

| x | x | x | x | x | x | **AUTHOR NOTE **| x | x | x | x | x | x |

Before you completely and utterly kill/destroy me (Damian, I am looking at you.) for the OOCness, I will have you know that I wrote an extremely depressing poem just an hour ago, so I had to write an extremely cliché fluff/friendship fiction for _someone_. That someone ended up being Damian Wayne for some reason, even if I only know OF him and only just recently these past few months to boot.

So yeah, any complaints, tell me, and... Well, I will do better next time... if I am not depressed. Anyways, this can count as unimportant to the Batman comic's storyline and whatnot, so this is an AU, I guess.

_MERRY CHRISTMAS (and if you don't do Christmas, Happy Holidays)!_


End file.
